1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to flight vehicle control systems and in particular to flight vehicle control augmentation systems for mechanical control gyro systems on helicopters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention has general application to all flight vehicles wherein control of vehicle angular velocities in proportion to control input is desired and where stabilization of the corresponding vehicle attitude is also desired. This electronic control augmentation system (CAS) solves a stability problem occurring in a mechanical system system on the AH56A Cheyenne Helicopter.
The CAS consists of a hydro-mechanical primary flight control system (PFCS) operating with a full-time redundant electronic augmentation system.